


On the Edge

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Asphyxiation, Beta!Lotor, Beta!Throk, Blood, Hate Sex, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, pain play, sadism/masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: They hated each other, but they needed each other.





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Third place winner for the twitter poll! Some yummy, fucked up Lothrok 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read

He had spent millenia building up the control he had over himself. Every moment in the presence of Zarkon's inner circle has him exercising an immense amount of restraint. He knew that acting on his anger too soon could hinder what he was trying to accomplish in the long run.

Deep down he knows their comeuppances would be so much sweeter if he waited.

Save for one. There is only one amongst his father's circle who knew where to find the cracks in his control and seems to make it his life goal to make Lotor.

It wouldn't bother the prince so much if Throk didn't always succeed in making him snap.

It didn't help that man was attractive as much as he was infuriating to Lotor, always knowing the words to say to make the prince's claws unsheathe and bare his fangs at him when he forced a smile.

This was almost like a game for them. They would start out with the venomous pleasantries with each other, walking in circles like a Altean horned snake facing a Galran silk furred mongoose. Both had advantages over the other and both were itching for the taste of the other!s blood on their teeth and claws in their skin.

In those moments with each other, they never felt such a rush.

So when he heard those footsteps following after him after an intense meeting with the higher ups, there's an immediate spring in the Prince's step. He keeps his face forwards to hide the slight sadistic smirk that could easily just pass off as a smug one to any passing corporals. Already he could feel his self restraint dwindling with each stride forwards.

By now this just felt like a routine for them; one would follow the other to the usual spot—a room designed by Lotor himself for personal use—and thus their violent, bloody dancing would being.

Lotor made sure when he entered that an order is sent out not to disturb them.

He didn't even bear the door close before it was grabbed and pushed back open all the way. The Prince looked back with almost glowing eyes as he smirked at the commander. The door closed behind Throk as the dim purple lighting almost gives the two of them near demonic expressions. Lotor's claws were extended at his sides having left his weapon in his quarters.

That was one of the very few rules. No weapons, only teeth and nails.

"What can I do for you Throk?" his voice was rough as he began to let the restraint go lax and gives a full on smile with all his teeth showing

The commander narrows his eyes as he follows the younger man's movements. He gave no answer before he strikes for the expectant prince.

...

"What's the matter your highness? Not so—Mm—talkative now?"

"Gulk...Nnngh..hhhaaaa...It's no use wasting—uunnnghh—my breath."

He gives a quiet wheeze as strong fingers continue to squeeze his neck. They dig into the smooth lavender skin hard enough to draw blood from his throat but made sure not to hit a major artery.

Lotor's own claws were digging deep into Throk's sides feeling the skin break as he rolled his hips up into the other's. He feels the hot slit clench down almost painfully around him as he bucks his hips up and judging by the way Throk grits his teeth in a tense grin he knew it stung.

The grip on his throat tightens before he can get another word in.

"Oh, it would be so easy to just kill you right here...I could rip this pretty throat open and watch you bleed out all over the floor," Throk growled in pain when he feels those nails drag down to his hips, leaving bleeding gashes in his sides, "Fu...!"

A wheezy chuckle left the prince as he smears the warm blood and spreads it up his body and over his chest with a possessive snarl, "Not unless...I...claw...you open...! I could rip your heart out...!

He grips at the fur on Throk's chest, almost ripping it out as the hands squeeze his throat much harder now. He wheezes and grunts as Throk began moving his hips harshly up and down on the other's cock, a mix of slick, pre cum and blood staining the prince's cock. The stinging pain mixed with the warm pleasure left Throk almost delirious in his blood soaked lust.

Lotor grunted before his claws move to drag down the other's back, beginning to feel his lungs ache from the sudden cut off of oxygen. His face slowly starts to darken as Throk continues to ride him with the face of a demon watching him struggle for air.

Slight panic starts to reach him when his vision began to fill with dots as he shakes. Slowly all that he saw was mostly black beginning to close in around him—

—only to be jerked back when the hands release their grip and leave a bloody hand print on his cheek when Throk smacks him back to coherency.

He grunts and gasps in deep gulps of air as he still manages to keep a shaky grip on Throk's chest.

"...I swear..." He coughs, growling warning when Throk started to move a hand, "..when the chance presents itself...I will quiznaking strangle you in your sleep."

Throk stared at him a moment, then smirks as he leans down slowly, giving another harsh clench of his slit, "That is if i don't get to you first."

The two glare at each other before Lotor gives an almost maniacal laugh, that is matched by the crazed lopsided grin as Throk gives a harsh nip to under his chin. Blood dribbles from that before Lotor moves in for a biting kiss making sure his fangs sink down into the thin bottom lip as Throk growls in pain.

Sure the two could kill each other if they truly wanted to. But the thing is that they weren't ready quite yet for the other to be gone.

Things would just be so dull then without their hated foe to fuck.


End file.
